


Sunset

by FoxlushFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxlushFox/pseuds/FoxlushFox
Summary: Roxas, finding out just how beautiful a sunset can be.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Oh duh// This is actually Dedicated to a Pure bean whose love for Rokushi really gave me motivation to write this.   
> So Hailey//CalypsoTheCat42 This is for you Smol <3

It was almost like the day would never end. It was the busiest day of summer and Roxas thought it would never end. In and out, a constant flow of customers. There was hardly any time for a break. His manager looked impatiently at the clock as well, muttering under his breath, something about  _ better things these customers could be doing since it was summer _ . 

 

He couldn’t disagree though. Normally it was never this busy, and he was desperately wishing the day would go faster. He needed to make it to the clock tower as soon as he could. The one where the sunset was the most beautiful. The one that the girl was always at.

 

He didn’t know when she started showing up, hadn’t noticed until one day he saw a human blurred shape just standing on the ledge. His heart had been in shambles, thinking the worst. He had forgotten all about the lift and raced up the stairs, barely managing to keep from tripping. 

 

But when he had made it to the top, before he could shout out for her not to do it, he saw her smiling, just as the sun had lowered onto the horizon. His voice caught, looking out past the girl before him at the sun starting to set. Then he saw dark brown strands of hair blow back from the wind and saw the girl’s bright blue eyes. 

 

He couldn’t tell you why he did it, but instantly he turned away as quietly as he could and hurried down the stairs. His heart was beating wildly but he told himself it was from all the running up and down the stairs, it was adrenaline from thinking that girl was going to jump. He ignored the heat in his cheeks and hurried home, but not before peeking back up at the clock tower and seeing the blur of a girl.

 

A cough from behind Roxas shook him from his daydream. His boss, Isa, was looking at him expectantly. “Oh sorry did you say something?” Isa’s face just barely twitched with amusement before he shifted his chin in Roxas’s direction.

 

“You just going to hold her cup the entire time, or would you like to give it to her?” Isa’s voice betrayed his amusement and Roxas’s face flushed before he looked down at his hand which held a full cup of coffee. He looked up, and froze. His face went pale as he stared into familiar blue eyes and just stood there, hand half outstretched toward her. Isa looked from him to her, and she looked at Isa with a small shrug, a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

 

Isa with a heavy sigh removed the cup from Roxas’s grip and exchanged it for the amount due. The girl gave a slight wave to have him keep the change for a tip and she left just as quietly as she had entered. 

 

Isa waved a hand in front of Roxas’s face, and the smaller blonde shook his head bewildered. “It has been pretty busy, making i’ve been overworking you. I’ll call Ventus to cover you for the rest of the day. Go on.” Isa looked stern but his words were meant with care. Roxas flushed again guiltily looking down before nodding and removing his apron.

 

“Thanks, sorry for being so out of it today.” Roxas mumbled. Isa smiled then, and patted his shoulder gently. Roxas looked up at his boss and smiled before waving goodbye. He grabbed his skateboard and hurried out the back door. He checked his watch and sighed, he still had an hour before the sun would start to set. Thinking about what to do till then, he skateboarded around the plaza. His friends Hayner and Pence were doing odd jobs for a summer vacation they were planning to take and waved Roxas over as they saw him.

 

“Heeey buddy!” Pence called out excitedly. Hayner punched his shoulder as he rode up to them and he laughed, punching back. 

 

“Hey guys, how is the munny collecting going?” Roxas asked. Hayner sighed heavily, leaning on his blonde friend dramatically. Pence only rolled his eyes at Hayner and held up a bag half full.

 

“We are almost there, Today we are delivering mail whenever they come in.” Pence stated. Hayner groaned loudly.

 

“It’s so BORING.” Hayner kicked a ball back to some kids that had looked at him expectantly when it rolled toward him and shook Roxas’s shoulders. “Save me from this tedious task i’m dealt with!”

 

“Ha ha, first of all can you even spell ‘tedious’?” When Hayner gave him a sassy side eyed look. Pence held his chuckles in as best as he could before he turned to Roxas curiously.

 

“Hey don’t you usually work during the day?” Pence asked. Hayner turned to Roxas, the obvious curiosity burning in his eyes. Roxas sighed and moved to sit on his skateboard. “Is it about that girl again?” Pence knew the answer, he could read it on his friend’s face, but he asked anyhow. Hayner also seemed to want to know and he sat on his haunches, looking at Roxas.

 

Roxas sighed again, almost regretting telling his friends about the mystery girl at the clock tower. Almost. He needed someone to talk to, and these two were the best there could be. Even though Olette was a girl, she may know who the girl is so it was too embarrassing to talk to her about it. He looked at his two friends and then down at his hands.

 

“I guess today was just so busy, I didn't even see her come in.” Roxas said softly. The boys exchanged a look. 

 

“Wait the girl came into your work today? Did she recognize you?” Hayner asked quickly. Pence shoved him lightly but looked at Roxas expectantly.

 

“Of course she wouldn’t. I told you guys, I only watch from inside- AH! Her not- wait NO! The sunset not her!” Roxas jumped up red in the cheeks while Pence and Hayner shared silly grins with each other. They weren’t teasing him, he knew they were excited for him, but it didn’t make him any less flustered. He looked up at the sky.

 

“You know… you should talk to her.” It shocked Roxas that Hayner was the one to speak. Even Pence looked impressed with the usual goofy brooding boy beside him. Hayner rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, looking away. “I’m serious, stop looking at me like that you guys!” 

 

“What would I even say? ‘Oh hey, how ya doin, by the way I've been watching you watch the sunset for the past month every day.’ Like that won’t change her mind about not jumping off the tower edge.” Roxas buried his face in his hands with a groan while the other two exchanged glances again.

 

The three sat like this for a moment before Pence coughed to get the blonde’s attention. “You know, it’s about time the sun should be setting.”

 

It only took Roxas a second to register those words before he shot up, looking at the sky. It’s blue was suddenly becoming streaked with soft pinks and oranges. He looked frantically at his friends but they already knew what he was going to say.

 

“Go on, don’t want to miss that sunset.” Pence said happily. He smiled as Roxas gratefully bumped knuckles with him and punched Hayner’s shoulder before throwing his skateboard to the ground, hopping on it to surge it forward.

 

“And would it kill you to stop being a stalker and talk to her for once!!” Hayner shouted at Roxas’s back. He flinched, the tips of his ears reddening but he focused on pushing himself farther, trying to make it to the clock tower in time. 

 

He hopped off the skateboard, letting it roll past him as he headed for the stairs. He took them two at a time, not wanting to miss his favorite part. The part when the sun hits the ocean just right and the light sends speckles of gold to reflect in the girl’s blue eyes. As if her eyes were an ocean reflecting the sunset themselves. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and as he reached the entrance to the ledge, he paused.

 

‘ _ Should I say something this time? But what could I say that doesn’t sound 100% creepy… _ ’ Roxas’s thoughts made his heart pound in his eyes. When he leaned around, he saw the girl. She was sitting on the ledge, a bag beside her. She looked as she always had, docile and quiet. She had her back to him, but somehow it was like for the first time she knew he was there. She twisted a bit to look at the entrance where he stood dumbfounded, and a sweet smile crossed her lips.

 

It was a smile he wasn’t expecting. He felt all cognitive functions shut down then and found himself staring at her blankly as he had when she had shown up at his job for coffee. He felt her blue eyes wash over him like a gentle wave, and suddenly he was awkwardly walking to the farthest side from her, looking out at the sun touching the horizon.

 

“You… You come here often?” He managed lamely. He heard a soft noise and looked over in surprise, realizing she had laughed. Her smile was really dazzling, and somehow bigger than the way it looked when she watched the sunset beyond the water. He watched her cheeks flush pink and she subconsciously moved her hair behind her right ear.

 

“I like to watch the stars wake up. The sun always seems so beautiful as it touches the water out there, but the most beautiful part is the stars.” Her voice was like he expected, kind and gentle enough that you instantly felt calm. She watched him carefully, a sweet smile still on her lips. “You always leave before the stars are out.”

 

It was Roxas’s turn to flush, and it became a dark blush that started from the bridge of his nose and snaked back to the tips of his ears. “Wha… what are you talking about?” He tried to feign ignorant but he knew she was not stupid. Those knowing blue eyes bore into him with unwavering kindness that tore through his walls. “Sorry… I should have said something sooner.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked out at the almost completely vanished sun.

 

The sky was getting darker now. She was right, normally he would have left by now. He looked up and found the start of waking stars twinkling above him. “Here.” He heard the sweet voice again, and when he turned to face her she was digging in the bag next to her. She brought out a blue popsicle and patted the spot beside her. 

 

It took him a moment to realize she wanted him to sit with her. A small choking noise escaped from his throat but he coughed to cover it and shuffled closer to her. He carefully sat a foot away from her, adjusting his feet to dangle over the edge.

 

He felt the sudden grip of fear at how far down the fall would really be, until he looked up at the girl and her big eyes reflected the sudden dark sky. He saw the reflection of waking stars in them and felt his breath hitch. It was like time had stopped suddenly and he became conscious of the fact he hadn’t changed out of his work uniform. 

 

“I got this for you, i was hoping you’d come today too.” Her voice brought him out of his daze and he looked up. He saw her holding out a second blue popsicle and he took it, feeling the brush of her fingers touching his. Heat flared up from his fingertips to his chest and he practically smacked the popsicle into his face when he took the ice cream too fast. He heard her soft laugh and felt his face growing hot, thankful that the sky was becoming too dark for her to notice.

 

He looked out again, watching the twinkling stars and absently took a bite of the popsicle. He looked up at the girl in surprise, “Hey it’s sweet yet… salty.” 

 

She looked over at him with a smile and nodded. “It’s called Sea salt ice cream. It’s my favorite, just reminds me of…,” She let her thought trail off but Roxas was curious and he scooted closer, taking another bite of his ice cream.

 

“No no, please tell me.” Roxas urged her. He saw in the twinkle light of the stars, that her pale cheeks were flushed with color suddenly.

 

“You’ll laugh and think it’s weird.” She mumbled, absently eating her popsicle. Roxas felt a strangely warm feeling form in his chest.

 

“I won’t, I promise.” He swore to her. She looked at him with searching eyes, the now dark blues finding a way to trust him. She looked upward at the sky, letting her ice cream holding hand rest in her lap. She was quiet for a moment, like she was finding the right words to say. In that time, he watched how her short hair brushed back against her shoulder while she was looking up. He noticed how when she was thinking, her jaw seemed to tense just a bit and her eyes narrowed with possible outcomes.

 

“It reminds me of a past life somehow. Like, I’ve had these popsicles, I've sat on this ledge,” She paused for a moment, refusing to look at Roxas. When she finally continued, she looked directly at him, “Something about you feels so familiar. Like you’re supposed to be here with me. Sit here on this ledge with me and eat these popsicles. It’s why it never bothered me that you would come up here, hiding.”

 

Roxas felt like something inside of him understood what she meant. Something about her drew him to her, and it was something he couldn’t put into words. Hearing her voice it made his body relax. “I think… I know what you mean.” He looked up at the stars, and realized for the first time just how natural this really felt to him.

 

As if they had known each other forever, and this was something they always did. He felt her eyes on him then, and hesitantly looked over at her. He jumped when he noticed the tears in her eyes. She also looked surprised, and she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand.

 

“Sorry, what a weird thing to do, i don’t know what came over me just then. Relief maybe?” She looked at him again, this time with that gentle smile of hers, and Roxas felt a pang in his chest.

 

“No, it’s not weird! Anyone would feel vulnerable and nervous sharing their deepest feelings.” Roxas said quickly. She gave him another look before looking out at the ocean. 

 

“And yet I was able to tell you so easily.” She mused under her breath. Roxas looked at her then, and couldn’t help but feel so at ease. 

 

“Do you think, i can come sit with you from now on?” Roxas said it before he could process what he said. The girl looked at him with surprise in her eyes, but the smile that broke across her face was more brilliant than any other smile he saw.

 

“Oh, It’s about time you asked.” She laughed. Roxas stared at her, struck by the way she out shined all the stars suddenly. He swallowed hard, trying to remember what she had just said and failing. She laughed again, and moved her legs around to get off the ledge and stand. “It’s getting late now but tomorrow, same time, okay?”

 

Roxas looked back at her stupidly at first before registering what she had said. “Oh! That sounds like a good plan to me. I’m Roxas by the way.” His smile was goofy. The girl grabbed her bags up and turned to him with her gentle smile beaming at him.

 

“Xion. It’s nice to meet you Roxas.” She moved closer to him suddenly. Before Roxas could react she kissed his cheek gently, and stepped back quickly. Her face was definitely red. His face must have frozen because he heard her laugh again before she turned away. She called over her shoulder, “It will be your turn to bring the Sea Salt ice cream.” And then she was gone.

 

Roxas sat in silence, staring blankly where she was standing before. He thought about what just happened, and his heart started to beat wildly. Then he looked at the empty popsicle stick. He noticed something was written sideways on it, so he turned it to read the bold letters.

 

***WINNER***

 

Roxas looked up at the stars with a stupid grin on his face. He definitely felt like a winner, and He couldn’t wait for the next sunset. For the next time he could see the girl with the deep blue eyes that saw everything. He just knew everything she saw was beautiful. Because she was. He hopped off the ledge to stand, and laughed.

 

“I’ve never loved ice cream so much before.”


End file.
